Not single anymore
by puteriemily
Summary: Blossom Utonium  and Brick Jojo were forced to marry each other. They did. Read more to find out how will their household turn out. Just fine or a disaster? Mii  I am so getting good at doing summaries :P
1. Chapter 1: the house

*sigh* i am sorry that I left my last fanfic (the kid, him and I) without updating after a long period. The reason is that I am so busy with school and stuff. Now I forgot the storyline I had in mind for The Kid, Him and I. This might take a while for me to continue so that's why I ma starting on a new one. Well, this is not a new one. It is just an old fanfic that I made as a backup plan if I need one one day. And today is the day! i just don't want my reviewers to be mad at me just because I abandoned the last story for so long. so here is a new story to make up to all of ya.

This is a BlossomxBrick fanfic, slight BubblesxBoomer and NO BUTTERCUPXBUTCH. I repeat, **NO BUTTERCUPXBUTCH**. In fact, none of them exists in this story. I know, sad really. I love that couple the most. And trust me in the future, I am going to write A LOT of buttercupxbutch fanfics. So that's why I am giving the other couples a chance:)

I do not own any of the characters and not 100% of the storyline (you're right. The storyline isn't 100% mine. - shame on me . It's from a malay movie but I added my own stuff. Maybe for now 20% of it is my idea. I don't think most of you heard about the story so, yea.

Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

* * *

><p>Blossom Utonium, aged twenty-two, unemployed, heir to the Townsville's Utonium hospital and the Utonium research centre, is married to Brick Jojo.<p>

Utonium is a rich and highly-respected family. Professor Utonium, a professor whom everyone in the city looked up to is her father. He became famous for inventing the rarest substance called Chemical X. He is married to a doctor, also from a highly ranked family, Madam Alyssa, who owns a hospital.

Brick Jojo, aged twenty-three, unemployed. He is also part of one of the richest and highly-respected families in Townsville. Madam Cynthia, one of the most successful biochemists in the country, who is also a famous science-fiction author, is his mother. His father was the town's forensic pathologist.

Both families are science-freaked families. Both of them were forced to marry because of several reasons that you all may not want to know but, if you insist, I will tell you anyway. Well first, both families have known each other for a long time. They were more than friends-well, more like a big family already if you put it that way. Brick's father, Mr. Edward Jojo, became very ill one day. On his deathbed, he made one wish, that was, to see his one and only son to get married to Blossom Utonium. Blossom's parents agreed to it too because that they knew Blossom could not handle both the hospital and the research centre all by herself. So, with the help of Brick, her burden would be lesser. So, both families agreed and arranged Blossom's and Brick's marriage without the couple consent. Both families assumed that they like each other since they have been friends a long time ago. But they were wrong.

They didn't really go against it hard but they were just unhappy about it. In order to respect Brick's father, the "couple" agreed to get married. After their marriage, Brick's father already passed away. Blossom and brick had to move to a new house since they were already married. They lived in a house arranged by both of their parents in another town. Don't you think that their families were so involved in the marriage? Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, back to the story, Blossom and Brick went there in separate cars. They didn't want to look at each other because they were still not comfortable. And a little pissed. They didn't like each other, have I told you that? No? Well, they don't like each other.

"So this is our house, huh?" asked Brick putting both of his hands behind his head and not looking at Blossom. "Pretty small huh?" Blossom ignored Brick's question. "It's big enough just for both of you. Well, I'll be going now." Answered the driver and he drove away. "I am going in," Blossom walked into the house and slammed the door hard and vaulted every locks on the door. "What? HEY!" Brick ran to the door and tried opening the door. Yup. It was locked."LET ME IN! THIS HOUSE IS MY HOUSE TOO!"Brick banged the door hard. Blossom did not answered but remained silent. She did not even bother to open the door. Fifteen minutes passed. Brick was still outside. He tried everything –knocking the door, banging it, breaking in, using the back door, climbing through the windows, getting in through the balcony and so on but still with no avail. He finally gave up trying and sat silently, leaning against the door.

Suddenly, the door opened. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He looked up and saw nothing but his new spouse who just chuckled. He stood up, still feeling a little wobbly, he pointed at his spouse, "YOU. NEVER do that AGAIN." Blossom made no response but just glared at him. He entered the house and saw the house and everything in it was divided into parts. "YOU. Stay on your side of the house. NEVER cross the line." Blossom said and gave him one last glare and walked away. "Hey, hey, stop. There's only one bedroom. Where do I sleep then?" Brick held her shoulder to stop her. She did stop but she didn't turn to look at her spouse. "Oh, and one more thing," there was a strange aura surrounding Blossom. Brick instantly put his hand back to his side since it was the best thing to do. Blossom turned and gave Brick one of her famous death glares. "Never. Touch. Me." She walked into her room. She stuck her head out of the room door. "About the bedroom thing, you sleep outside, kay? On the couch." She grinned and closed the door. A few seconds later, she popped out her head once more, "Oh, and thanks, DAR-LING" she winked and slammed the door shut.

"I hate her so much." Brick uttered softly, soft enough only for him to hear. He walked to the couch and lie down. He started to feel cold; he finally realized that he had no blanket or covers or whatsoever to keep him warm. He groaned and stood up once again and walked towards 'Blossom's room'. Before he could even knock the door, Blossom opened it and threw a blanket to his face and slammed the door once more. "Thanks," Brick lay on the couch, putting both of his hand behind his head. "Today is your day. Tomorrow shall be mine." He smirked while thinking about tomorrow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So? how was it? Do ya like it? Don't worry. I've wrote the next chapter for this fanfic but I just chose not to post it yet. So, do you think I should continue or what? any grammar mistakes? Review, ne?<p>

TOOTLES~


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

It seems like I am still stuck continuing the kid, him and I. So I guess I'll continue this story instead. Numbuh312, It's sounds like a good plan. Thank you for the advice. I'll see what I can do. Oh and thank you, everyone for reviewing ;_; I am so grateful that y'all like it :')

So here's the continuation of Not Single Anymore. Hope y'all like it :D

Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

* * *

><p>6 o'clock, morning<p>

The sound of birds chirping woke Blossom from her slumber. Sun rays gently kissed her skin. She stretched and walked out of her room. Brick was still asleep on the couch. Blossom walked toward the kitchen to make breakfast-for herself. She opened the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets but they were all empty. She groaned and walked out of the kitchen. "Maybe I should order something," she thought to herself. She tip-toed to the house phone, carefully not to cross the line. As she was reaching for the phone, another hand touched the phone. She looked up and met a pair of dark-red eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Ordering breakfast." Blossom pulled the phone away from his grip. "Me too." He pulled it back. "I was here first." Blossom tightened her grip on the phone and pulled it towards her. "I am always here." Brick smirked and pulled the phone to him back. "YOU WERE ALSEEP!" Blossom used both of her hand to pull the phone away from Brick. Brick didn't give up and used both of his hands too. "How did you know?" he squinted at Blossom.

"Hand it over!" Blossom kept pulling.

"No, you hand it over."

"Lady's first!"

"Elder's first!"

"Respect the LADY!" Blossom pouted.

"Respect your husband." Brick smirked.

They kept on pulling the phone till suddenly Blossom slipped and fell on Brick, causing the phone to fly out of the window and into the drain. Blossom quickly moved back and away from Brick. "You were on my side of the house." He pointed at Blossom as if Blossom had committed crime. "It wasn't on purpose!" Blossom defended. "Hmph! You're heavy."Brick muttered. "WHAT?" Blossom tried to grab Brick's shirt to hit him. Brick quickly moved to the back. "Don't cross!" Blossom stopped and groaned. "Now what?" she sat down, thinking. "Ahah!" Blossom ran into her room and started digging her clothes and things. "Where is it?" she kept on saying.

Brick coughed out loud. "Is this what you're looking for?" he smirked. Blossom glared at the object Brick was holding. "There it is! My HANDPHONE!" She ran to Brick and tried snatching it from him. He moved back "Don't cross the line!" Brick pointed at the line that Blossom almost stepped. "Just hand me my phone!" Blossom was getting annoyed. Brick stuck out his tongue. Blossom's face turned red. "THAT'S MINE! You should not touch my property!" "It's on my side of the house. I have rights to touch it." Brick flipped the phone open. "Cool wallpaper." Blossom didn't think twice and launched herself at Brick. They rolled on the floor trying to get the phone. Such immature people, aren't they?

While they were fighting to get hold of the phone, it accidently hit the wall and it broke into pieces. "Now we don't have to share." Brick chuckled. Blossom just groaned. "Why didn't you use your OWN phone?" Blossom gritted her teeth. "Oh… OH!" Brick ran to find his phone. "Oh no, you don't!" Blossom ran after him. "You're crossing the line." Brick said, still running. "WHO CARES?" This line issue was getting on her nerves. "FOUND IT!" Brick suddenly spoke out loud. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Blossom ran to him. "Chill, woman." He pushed Blossom away. "Aww… it's dead. No battery." He threw the phone on the couch.

DING DONG!

Blossom and Brick rushed to the door and opened it. No one was there. They looked down and there lay a package and a note. It said, "Darling, here are some food for you and your husband. It's not that much but I think it's enough. Enjoy. From, dad."

Blossom brought in the package and opened it. She spread them all on the kitchen table. There were eggs, can of baked beans, two pieces of bread, butter, a carton of orange juice and crackers ( not the firecracker. I mean who would eat that for breakfast? I mean, nobody eats firecrackers. What I meant here is dry biscuits. You know the ones that parrots in cartoons eat? Yea, but this is not for parrots. It's for humans. Okay back to the story.). Indeed it was only enough for breakfast.

"That's a lot." Brick looked over Blossom's shoulders. Blossom pushed his face away. "Okay. Take whatever you want. On three." Blossom put up three fingers. Brick just nodded in agreement. "One." "two" and there was silence. "THREE!" As fast as lightning, Blossom and Brick started grabbing the food

7.30, morning.

Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo sat at the dining table eating their breakfast. The dining table was split into two by using a masking tape. Brick, on his side of the table looking pissed, was staring at his plate filled with three pieces of crackers. He then stared at Blossom who was on the other side of the table eating a complete set of meal- scrambled eggs with baked beans, two pieces of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. Blossom looked at him back with a smug and continued eating. "You're lucky you got that, you know. You might just have butter for breakfast." said Blossom with her mouth full of scrambled eggs. Brick just frowned in return.

Ring! Ring! Blossom stood up and picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Blossom." A male's voice was heard. Blossom gasped, "Darling? Oh my gosh, I missed you so much." Blossom whispered so that Brick could not hear her. "I couldn't believe you did that to me, Blossom." The male voice spoke. His voice came out a little shaky. Blossom walked out of the dining room, "I'm sorry. I was forced to. I love you more." Her eyes started to get teary and her vision blurred. "I understand. Don't worry. I want to see you."

Blossom's eyes widened. She wiped her tears away.

"What? When?"

"Tonight."

"But," Blossom was getting a little worried.

"Don't worry. Meet me outside okay?" he reassured.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

And they hang up. Blossom looked at the mirror to see if her eyes were red from crying. She would not want Brick to suspect anything. The male that she was speaking before was her boyfriend. They have been a couple for at least a year and they love each other so much. The sudden marriage between Brick and Blossom has soured their relationship. Blossom walked into the dining room to continue eating her breakfast. When she entered the dining room, she froze. Brick was stuffing toast and baked beans into his mouth. He looked up and as soon as he saw Blossom, he grinned in triumph.

"Ahh… That was quite a meal!" Brick patted his now bloated tummy. He pushed the plate to Blossom's part of the table and stood up and walked away. "Whoa, whoa, WOAH! What is this? Why are you pushing it to MY side?" Blossom pushed back the plate to Brick's side. "Well, it was yours. So YOU wash it." Brick pushed the plate back. "It WAS mine till you ate them all. So now it's YOURS." Blossom fought back, pushing the plate away. "You're a GIRL. You clean it!" Brick pushed it to Blossom once more. "You're such a dweeb!" "You're such a girl!" "I am A GIRL!" "So wash the damn plate!"

Thirty minutes passed they were still arguing over the plate. "STOP!" Finally, Brick surrendered. "How bout this," he took a measuring tape and measured the plate and divided it into half. "See? You wash that half and I'll wash this half. Fair?" Blossom squinted at her partner.

"But my side is dirtier than yours,"

* * *

><p>LOL, Blossom... Anyway, how was it? tell me how you feel about this story. Boring? Good? Oh, and any grammar mistakes, anyone? Nihaha... Review, please? Thank you so much! ^_^<p>

~TOOTLES


	3. Chapter 3: Groceries

I am such an impatient girl. Here is the continuation of the story. Yes, Brick and Blossom do fight even for the littlest things. (such immature people -_-)

Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

Hope y'all like this chappie ;)

* * *

><p>Blossom and Brick woke early in the morning to buy groceries. "Good morning, Baby." He said, walking towards his Red Volkswagen Bug and kissed it. Blossom was looking at her spouse with an unbelievable expression. "So," she walked to the red bug and slid her index finger on it. "This is your BABY." Brick pushed her hand away. "Hey, hey, HEY! NO... No way! I do not like you touching my baby like that." He wiped the car's surface where Blossom had touched. Blossom rolled her eyes and touched the car door to open it but stopped by Brick once again. "NO! Don't touch her!" Brick opened the car door, "Go in." Blossom pouted and went in. Brick closed the door and sat on the driver's seat. There was a doll thing hanging down from the rear mirror. Blossom smiled and tried to touch it. "DON'T touch." Brick blocked her once more. "Then what can I touch?" Blossom was getting irritated. "Don't touch anything!" Brick answered. "Then how am I going to fasten my seatbelt?" Blossom snapped back. Brick groaned and stretched to pull and fastened Blossom's seat belt. "There. You are now safe." Brick started the car and drove to the nearby grocery store.<p>

Blossom took a few things and put it into the shopping cart which was being pushed by Brick. Brick was putting on an annoyed expression on his face. Brick suddenly smirked. He began putting back things that Blossom put in the shopping cart. Blossom was walking in front of him so she didn't realise it. "Yes, this one." Blossom took a carton of milk and put it in the shopping cart. Brick continued his activity- putting back the carton of milk on the shelf. He turned back and met with an angry spouse of his. Blossom glared at him and went back to get ALL the groceries she took before and put them into the shopping cart. She continued walking and took a can of baked beans. Brick was still putting back things. She grabbed the can that Brick was trying to put back. "What's your problem?" Blossom hissed. "Nothing." Brick kept pulling the can. They kept on pulling till suddenly the can dropped and rolled away. Somebody stopped the can from rolling further. It was the security guard.

"What's going on?" the security guard asked, looking at them both. Blossom and Brick froze. "HIM!" Blossom suddenly spoke out. "What?" Brick looked at her. "HE was harassing me!" Blossom pointed at Brick. "What? No way! I didn't" Brick tried to defend himself. The security guard grabbed him and pushed him towards the store entrance. "IT'S NOT LIKE IT! I DIDN"T! SHE'S MY WIFE!" Brick struggled from the grip. The security guard was bigger and stronger than him. He threw Brick out of the store. "Yea, right." And the security guard walked in. Brick could see Blossom blowing him a kiss and waved. "She's mocking me." Brick gritted his teeth.

On the way back, neither of them talked. They didn't even look at each other. Brick suddenly pulled over. "This is not home." said Blossom, finally breaking the silence. "Get out." Brick said flatly. "What?" Blossom was confused. "Out." He repeated using his monotone voice. "No." Blossom crossed her arms and stood still. Brick got out of the car and pulled Blossom out. "Hey! Don't touch me! You're hurting me!" Blossom struggled from Brick's grip. After a few seconds Brick finally got Blossom out of the car. "Goodbye!" Brick waved at Blossom and opened the car door. It's locked. Brick's eye widened. "Where are the keys?" he searched in his pockets. He looked through the car window to see if he had left it inside. No. "Where is it?" he asked Blossom. Blossom crossed her arms and looked away. "How would I know? You're the one driving! It's YOUR BABY." Brick searched high and low for the keys. Blossom just stood there staring at him.

Brick finally gave up and leaned against the car. Blossom walked towards him and leaned too. She was expecting Brick to push her or prevent her from touching his BABY but he didn't. "Gave up?" Blossom smirked. "Shut up." Brick hissed back. Blossom sighed. "Look on the bright side. This is quite a view." She showed the view in front of her. It was indeed breathtaking. The clouds were floating by. The leaves on trees were swaying to the breeze. "Yeah. At least it's not raining." Brick smiled. Suddenly there was a bang of thunder and rain started to pour heavily. "You do have to jinx it, don't you?" Blossom glared at him. Brick laughed nervously. Rain started pouring heavier. From the corner of his eye he saw Blossom hugging herself, shivering. He tried to ignore her by looking away. Blossom suddenly sneezed. Brick sighed and took off his jacket. He put it on Blossom without a word. Blossom was surprised by his actions but did not do anything. She turned to Brick to say something but cut off by Brick. "It's okay. I have my cap." He said while pulling his cap lower to cover his blushing face. Blossom smiled and uttered "Thank you." Blossom rested her head on Bricks shoulder with a hand behind her, holding the car keys that she found a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Wow... that was shorter than I imagined. I'm pretty sure it looked longer when on Microsoft word : Oh, well. Do ya like it? do ya? do ya? DO YA? tell me what you think about this chapter. Any grammar mistakes? Review ne? Mii~

~TOOTLES


	4. Chapter 4: Blossom's boyfriend

Cupid 101: really? Blossom was being too mean? OMG! I am so sorry! It's just that, I am writing two stories at once. One is a ButtercupxButch story and the other is this one. So I get the character's personality mixed up ^_^" I see that you reviewed for the first chapter. how bout the other two? Do ya still think that Blossom is being too mean too? Mii~ I am s sorry. I'll try to _tame_ her a little bit (LOL).

For the other reviewers, thank you for reviewing. here's the continuation of the story. Let's just hope that it is longer than the previous chapter.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>"Where are my keys?" a blonde headed boy started fumbling for his motorcycle keys. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman walked into the boy's room. "Boomer, what are you looking for?" her voice was gentle and mother-like. "My motorcycle keys, mom." He replied shortly, still tying to find his keys. "Where are you going? It is dusk." the woman started picking up dirty clothes from the floor- probably, it belongs to Boomer. "Ahh, found it!" he picked up a bunch of keys that he'd just found. "Oh, I'm going to see Blossom." He picked up his shades and jacket. "Isn't she married? You should let her go, Boomer. She has a family of her own now." Boomer knew that his mother was right. He had to let Blossom go. "I know. But I have to see her. At least this one last time." He smiled weakly and left.<p>

He started his motorcycle and drove away. There were a few things that he couldn't get them off his mind and one of them was does he really bare to let his girlfriend go? Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard. Boomer looked up and saw dark clouds taking over the clear blue sky. "It's going to be a heavy shower." He whispered to himself. Soon after that, the rain poured heavily. "It's too heavy. I can't see. I'd better stop somewhere." Boomer pulled over and stopped at a nearby bus stop. He took off his helmet and sat down. "I'll never get to Blossom's at this rate," He looked at the sky and another lightning was seen, followed by the sound thunder. He looked at his side and saw a blonde, pig tailed girl sitting at the corner, shivering. He hesitated before scooting nearer to the girl. She looked around the age of nineteen or twenty. Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders. He gently put his hand on the girl's shoulder, carefully not to startle her.

She flinched as soon as Boomer touched her delicate skin. "Who are you and what do you want?" she moved away with fear in her blue eyes. "No, no. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you." Boomer tried to calm the girl down. "I'm Boomer." He held his hand up to the girl. The girl gave him one last suspicious glance and shook his hands. "Bubbles," she smiled sweetly. "Where were you heading?" Boomer was curious seeing a girl like her sitting all alone at the bus stop around this hour. It is almost eight and there's absolutely no bus will pass by. Not to mention it, this bus stop had never been used for a long time. "Home. The rain got heavier so that's why I stopped." She smiled. Boomer looked around and saw no vehicle or whatsoever around except his motorbike. "Uhmm… did you walk?" Bubbles hesitated before nodding her head, "My car broke down a few kilometres away from here. I forgot to bring my phone with me so I thought I'll just walk home. And that was when the rain started pouring heavily. Just my luck." She sighed inwardly. "So how about you?"

"I was on my way to my girlfriend's house." He looked at Bubbles who was twirling her pigtails. She smiled once again before speaking. "Cool. What's her name?" Boomer stared at her questioningly. It took Bubbles a few seconds before she'd realised that she had invade other people's personal life story. "O..oh! I..I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that." She bowed several times. Boomer held both of her shoulders to stop her. Bubbles was stunned for a while and quickly turned away blushing. "Sorry," she muttered. Boomer chuckled and shook his head. "It's okay. Her name is Blossom. Blossom Utonium. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met. She's smart, funny, pretty, and a little stubborn sometimes but I still love her. We've been together for a year already." Bubbles saw Boomer's face sparkled when he was describing Blossom but it faded along with his smile when he said the last sentence. "but now," he tried to hold in his tears. Bubbles on the other hand, was starting to get worried, seeing his condition. "y..you don't have to," Bubbles tried to stop him but he cut her off. "she's married." Bubbles' eye widened. "W..what?" she whispered.

"You heard me. She's married." Bubbles put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She isn't good at coaxing and all these stuff related to it. Boomer smiled and looked at her. "Don't be. She was forced to." "Then you should go see her!" Bubbles smiled wider and held both of Boomer's hand on front of her. "but," Boomer tried to say something but cut off by her. She stood up and pointed to the road. "Don't be shy! Now, LET'S GO!" A loud thunder was heard and frightened the enthusiastic Bubbles. "That was what I was trying to tell you. I am on the way to see her." Boomer sighed. "Sorry," Bubbles sat down once more. "You apologise a lot." Boomer smiled at her. Bubbles looked down and twiddled her fingers nervously, murmuring an apology once again. "There you go again. You're apologising." Boomer pointed his index fingers to Bubbles. Bubbles clenched her fists and pouted. "Well! I'm sorr-.." she stopped herself from apologising again and shook her head. "Whatever." She muttered softly and looked away. Boomer chuckled at her behavior. Another loud thunder was heard. It was so loud that it had made Bubbles yelp, closing both of her eyes. "Uhm.." Boomer cleared his throat. Bubbles finally opened her eyes and looked up. Her face was al least an inch away from Boomer's. She didn't realize that the thunder had frightened her until she accidentally clung on Boomer. "GYAA~!" She backed away, not realizing that she's already at the corner of the bench. Boomer caught her just in time. Yes, this means that they're now close to each other again. Bubbles's face started turning crimson in colour. It took seconds for Boomer to realise what he was doing. "Ahh!" this time it was his turn to back away, "S-sorry." Bubbles shook her head, still with her red face. "No.. It's okay. Thanks."

The rain poured heavier. Bubbles hugged herself and shivered. Boomer observed her from head to toe. She was wearing a blue coloured blouse and black pants. "That won't keep her warm. No wonder she's shivering." He thought to himself. He took off his jacket and put it on her. Bubbles turned to see him nodding towards her. "thanks," she smiled as she pulled the jacket tighter. She looked at the sky, "It's not going to stop any sooner, isn't it?" Boomer looked up, "Yea. I guess I'll just wait even if it takes forever." Bubbles shook her head. "No, it won't. You just have to be patient." Boomer looked down and clenched his fist. "What if I am the only one who still loves her?" Boomer whispered softly. His eyes started swelling with tears. "What if she loves him now?" This time he couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face into his palms. Bubbles started to panic. Like I said earlier, Bubbles isn't good at coaxing and stuff. "No." she tried to speak out. "They're married for God's sake! Why am I even here?" Boomer's voice came out shaky. "N-" "I'm trapped here! I might be too late then. What am I talking about? I AM already late. She's MARRIED!" Bubbles started to panic even more. "b-but," "I AM SO STUPID! Why didn't I stop her on the wedding day?" Boomer was practically shouting by now. Bubbles tried to calm him down but every time she tried to say something, she was being cut by Boomer. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" he started hitting his head. "S-stop..." Bubbles voice came out shaky- like she was crying. Boomer stopped and looked to his side. Bubbles's eyes was flowing with her tears. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She cried even more. This time Boomer started to panic. The pig tailed girl cried even harder, saying the word "Stop" over and over again. "Okay, okay, okay! I stopped. I stopped." Boomer held her shoulders and shook her lightly. Bubbles quiet down and smiled at him. She uttered a "thank goodness". She was now smiling but tears was still pouring from her eyes. "Don't cry. I stopped, okay?" Boomer tried to coax the crying blonde. Bubbles nodded but her eyes were still flowing with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. *hiccup* It's kinda hard for me to stop when I start crying *hiccup*" her tears did not stop. Boomer chuckled upon hearing her, "You scared me there."

"W-what? I-I'm SORRY~~!" her tears started flowing even more than before- Like a waterfall if that's possible.

"E-eh? S-stop! Stop crying, damnit!" Boomer patted Bubbles's shoulder to stop her from crying.

"S-SORRY!" tears flowed out nonstop.

* * *

><p>How much water is in that girl? LOL. Yup, you're right. No blossom or Brick in this chapter (TT^TT I'm sorry). Did any of you guys guessed that Boomer was Blossom's boyfriend before? So how do you find this story? Good? Bad? Grammar mistakes? Just, don't forget to review.<p>

~TOOTLES


End file.
